His Goddesses
by Errol's Feather
Summary: The continuence of baby challanges. Macaria is now seven years old and learns a valuable lesson in a very sad way.


**_DISCLAIMER: _**I do not own Greek Mythology and I do not make any money from it.

**_WARNING: _**Child death, read at own risk. **_  
_**

* * *

_**His Goddesses**_

Hades was looking over at his wife, she was at the moment playing with their daughter Macaria. They were building a sandcastle in the sandbox outside the castle. It was starting to look like the original castle.

"Daddy, look," the little girl yelled excitedly, looking at her father for approval.

"That is amazing," he said and smiled at her.

"Do you want to play," she asked, looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"Sure, let me show you how to make a sand dog," he said, smiling back at her. He slowly walked over to them and sat down in the sand, grabbed a shovel and started to build a dog that in the end would look like Sweetheart.

"Mummy," little Macaria said a little later that day, making Persephone look up from the book se was reading.

"Yes, little evening star," she said and smiled at her.

"What is it like up there?" she asked, referring to the place where her mother went when she was not with them.

Persephone looked at her seven year old thought for a second before she said, "Well at daytime it is mostly light and full with colors and life. Unless it of course is raining, then it is a bit gloomy. At night everything gets covered by a dark blanket and the skies put stars on."

"Are there others like me there?" the young Goddess asked.

Persephone at once understood that she meant children and said, "Yes there are human children there."

"And Gods?" she asked.

"The mostly are at mount Olympus with your uncle Zeus and Poseidon," said Persephone. It was first when her daughter asked this she understood how isolated she was. She had never been outside the underworld for the past seven years. She had only been that when she was a baby and that she could not remember. Persephone had of course thought about bringing her up there, but she had never done so, why she didn't quite know. The only ones except herself and Hades she knew was the dead souls, Zeus and Poseidon.

She looked at the young girl that was looking at her with eyes of curiosity; she could even see something like a spark of fire deep inside the light blue eyes. Her red brown hair was in a ponytail, which was hold by a pink rubber band. She was wearing light blue jeans and a red top. She was as beautiful as her mother, if not even more so.

The young girl was the love of both her mother and father and she had everything a young girl could ask for, except knowledge of the outside world and someone her own age to play with.

"Would you like to see what it is like up there?" asked Persephone, ignoring Hades warning look.

The young girl nodded eagerly and Persephone said, "I'll take you up there in an hour, Hades are you coming with or?"

"I have to stay here, but you two have fun," he said, giving his wife a loving kiss, before walking towards his study upstairs.

* * *

At once they were up at earth, Persephone watched as her daughter ran along and explored everything, down to the tiniest little and. She smiled at herself, just enjoying the sunlight that was beaming down on them.

Young Macaria could hardly believe how bring and beautiful everything were, never before had she seen so many colors. And everything up here seemed so much happier than in the underworld.

She giggled happily as she slowly started to pick a bouquet of flowers, she lifted it up and smelled it, it was just wonderful. She looked at a tiny bee that was circling around her flowers before settling on one of them.

"Mummy, what is this, what is it doing?" she asked, looking over at her mother.

"It is a bee, he collects honey for his hive, and helps the flowers as well," Persephone explained.

"He seems rather soft," said the young girl, letting a finger go down to stroke over the bee's fuzzy body. Unlucky for her as she had never before seen one she was not aware it could sting, which it quickly did. As the young girl screamed out in pain, the bee fell dead to the ground.

Macaria looked at her mother with teary eyes, not getting why he would do that. The older Goddess quickly sat down to comfort her, explaining why the bee had done as he did.

To keep her mind of the pain Persephone took her to a playground she knew was close by. The young Goddess watched how the children played on a slide, a swing set and a sandbox and decided to join them.

"Are you new here?" Persephone heard a lady ask, and turned to face one of the other mother's.

"I'm just visiting," said Persephone, as she couldn't just say things as they were.

"Are you staying long?" asked one of the others.

"Not sure yet, have to see if we like it here first," said Persephone, watching how her daughter insecure neared the other children. The sun falling down on her hair, made it shine like fire.

"Understandable, well at least we can tell you this is a good neighborhood," said the first woman and smiled warmly at her.

Persephone smiled back just as she heard one of the children yell, "She's on fire, how did you do that?"

"Oh no," Persephone thought with a sigh.

She looked over at her daughter that said, "Easy, just watch."

Soon her hair had caught fire, making the other children gasp. She giggled happily, making the fire on her head go down a bit so nothing would catch fire.

"Awesome, can you teach us?" another boy asked.

"You mean you can't do that?" Macaria asked rather confused.

"No, we're not even allowed to play with fire," the first boy said.

"Does it hurt?" the second asked.

"No," she said.

"But if you can do that, and not get harmed, how come we can't play with fire?" asked a girl confused.

"Can I borrow some if it's not dangerous?" asked the first boy, looking at her with curious eyes.

"Sure," said Macaria, not knowing better she made some of the fire go to her hand and set his head on fire as well. She just assumed as the fire couldn't hurt her, it wouldn't hurt them either. Sadly se was wrong as for the young boy the fire would soon seem to be lethal. And even if she could put out fire on herself she didn't know how to do it on him.

As she watched in horror along with the others the fire jumped down to his clothes, surrounding him, eating him.

"Please stop," she whispered, she didn't want him to die, as she liked him.

"Daddy," she cried out in panic.

Hades appeared in less than a second watching what his girl had done. She looked back at him with teary eyes saying, "Please make it stop."

"I can put out the fire and ease the pain, but it will still be too late. I am sorry my little Goddess," he said, looking at her with sad eyes.

"Please don't take him," her voice was shivering.

"I have no other choice," her father said, as he sat down to the young boy, putting the fire out with a movement of his hand. All of him was pretty much burned, except his face.

Hades stepped aside and Macaria took his place, she held his burned hand and whispered, "I am sorry Devon, I didn't want you to get hurt."

"It's okay, it was my fault," he whispered, looking back at her with weak eyes.

"Does it hurt?" she asked.

"Not as long as you are with me, is it horrible down there?" he asked, his eyes looked scared.

"No, there are a lot of others, only you are going to beyond the rivers as your heart is pure," she whispered.

"Will you follow me there?" he asked, looking at her.

"I will, I will not leave your side until you are safely there," she promised.

* * *

The young girl kept her word, she followed her young friend there before returning to her parents castle.

She looked at her mother and said, "I don't like it up there, everything I touch dies, it's better to be here where all is dead and I can't harm."

Persephone nodded wisely before saying, "Not all you come to touch will die, but you have to learn to control your powers better so it won't happen that way again."

"I'm tired, I am going upstairs," she said, going quickly, so they would not see her cry.

"So…?" said Persephone and looked at her husband.

"She will from this moment on be the Goddess of blessed death and take the ones that need her where they need to go," he said.

"Are you sure she is ready for this task?" she asked him.

"She already showed that she is, I just wished she learned it in another way," he said with a heavy sigh.

"As did I my king, as did I," she said, gently letting her arms wrap around him, holding him, as he cried as well, over the horrible lesson his young girl had just learn. The lesson that in the end would learn to be her calling. He just wished she would be older before learning it, but in the end it was all in the cars. And he knew she was the right woman for the task, no matter how young she might be.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)


End file.
